


Rest Your Head, My Darling

by babyfirefly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, cuteness, finally getting this idea out of my head, if you're looking for a masterpiece keep moving this isn't it, it's 2 am i shouldn't be allowed to write things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfirefly/pseuds/babyfirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott noticed Stiles forgot his pillow. Stiles can't sleep without his pillow, so naturally Scott brings Stiles his pillow. I mean, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Your Head, My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this at 2 in the morning. If you're expecting a grammatically correct masterpiece, you're in the wrong place. I had this idea in my head since the last episode aired and I just wanted to get it out of my head. Enjoy.

“Scott, we don’t have time for this. You need to come see Deaton,” Allison’s voice speaks out through his phone. 

Scott nods to himself, “I know. I will be there as soon as I can. I just have to do this really quick. Half an hour, Allison. I promise.”

He could hear the hesitation in her voice. “Alright,” she sighs. “Just please, hurry. If we have any chance at helping Stiles we need to work fast. I’ll see you in a half hour,” and then she hangs up.

Scott slides his phone into his pocket and secures the reason he came under his arm. Locating Stiles’ room isn’t too difficult. It’s surprisingly easy to break into this place and even easier to find the main office. His chart is still on the desk when he walks in, like it’s waiting for Scott to read it. And then just like that he knows where Stiles’s room will be. He swipes the room keys off the desk on his way out. He’s careful as he maneuvers down the hallways, but there really isn’t any security in this place anyway. He finds Stiles’ room in no time and unlocks the door with ease. 

As soon as he steps inside, Stiles is on full alert. He stands up, tense, eyes wide when he realizes who’s standing before him. “Scott?”

“I-“ Scott stops when he sees someone in the other bed.

“Oh, don’t worry about him. They drugged him. He’s out cold,” Stiles says, waving his hand dismissively at Oliver. “What the hell are you doing here, dude?”

Scott steps the rest of the way inside, closing the door a little behind him. He walks over to Stiles, grinning. “Oh! You forgot your pillow,” Scott pulls it out from under his arm and holds it out to Stiles. Stiles looks at the pillow with a smirk, before he gently takes it from Scott. Their eyes met and that familiar spark lights up in Scott’s heart.

“Did my dad call you?” Stiles asks, the smirk still on his face. Scott’s confused. Why would the Sheriff call him? 

“No. I was, uh, at your place and noticed-“

“What were you doing in my room?” Stiles cut him off, one eyebrow raised. The smirk turns into a knowing grin that makes Scott melt. He misses that. His smile. His grin. His Stiles.

Scott stutters. “I-I was looking for more, uh, evidence.”

“Evidence, huh?” Stiles nods, crossing his arms. He clearly doesn’t believe him. “Very important evidence I’m sure.”

“Yeah, evidence,” Scott narrows his eyes playfully. He takes a step forward, closing the small gap between the two of them. “And I noticed you left your pillow. You can’t sleep without your pillow. So, I figured I would bring it to you.”

“At 3am?” Stiles says, his fingers reaching up and wrapping themselves into Scott’s jacket, pulling him even closer. Their faces are inches from each other and the desire, the need to kiss Stiles starts to cloud Scott’s thoughts.

“You need your pillow,” Scott says, his voice gentle. He rests his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. His thumb rubs affectionately over the fabric of Stiles’ clothes. “I wasn’t going to let you stay in this place without some comfort.”

“My hero,” Stiles whispers, their mouths so close that his breath tickles over Scott’s lips. Scott may be an alpha, but even he isn’t strong enough to resist kissing Stiles. He cups the back of Stiles’ head and brings their lips together. The kiss is gentle, loving, and affectionate. If he could he would pour all of his love into it. Shortly after their lips meet Stiles lets out a small moan, something he does every time Scott kisses him. Normally that small moan, that small desire escaping Stiles’ lips would be enough to make Scott smile. But tonight all it does is upset him. His mind immediately flashes to one word: Nogistsune. 

Scott is the first one to break the kiss. He bows his head so his forehead is touching Stiles’. Both of his hands reach up to rest on each side of Stiles’ head, holding it. “I’m going to figure this out. I promise you,” Scott lifts his head enough to meet Stiles’ eyes. “I will figure this out. I’m not going to let you go, but you have to promise me you won’t let go either.”

Stiles grins, though the sadness is set in his eyes. “That didn’t fare too well for Rose and Jack, did it?”

Scott frowns, “What?”

“Oh my G- do you watch any movies?” Stiles presses his lips together in distaste. 

Scott rolls his eyes, “Just promise me, Stiles. Please.” 

Stiles looks away, swallowing. “Okay,” Stiles says, hesitant. “I promise.” Then he meets Scott’s eyes again, and this time with more belief he says, “I promise.”

“And I need you to understand that this isn’t your fault. I need you to understand that this isn’t you. I know you, Stiles. I know you better than anyone. This isn’t you. I need you to understand that,” Scott says, staring into Stiles’ eyes the whole time. He holds Stiles’ face in his hands. He can’t say it enough. He will help him. He will save him. “I will help you. You stepped into the gasoline for me. I will do the same for you.”

Stiles sniffles and nods, bringing his hands up to rest over Scott’s. “I wasn’t joking when I called you my hero,” he says, his tearful eyes shining when he grins. “I wish you could stay with me.”

“Me too,” Scott says, sighing. He lets go of Stiles’ face and rests his hands on his shoulders instead. “But I need to go save someone very important to me,” he says with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

Stiles snorts, “You’re such a sap.” He leans forward and wraps his arms around Scott, breathing in his cologne as he closes his eyes. “I love you.”

Scott kisses Stiles’ forehead, “I love you too.”

They stay like that for awhile. Just the two of them, embracing, safe in each other’s arms. Scott misses these moments. He misses being able to love Stiles without worrying about their future. He will help Stiles, that much he is sure of. But how much of Stiles will be left after he does? That he is unsure of. 

“Alright, I have to go,” Scott says as he pulls out of the hug. “You should try and get some sleep. Relax. We’ll take care of everything.”

Stiles nods, even though he knows he won’t be sleeping any time soon. “I will,” he says, only to ease Scott’s mind.

Scott squeezes his shoulders, “Stay safe. Please. Call me if you need me. Don’t even hesitate.”

“You too,” Stiles says, nodding. “I mean it, Scott, stay safe.”

Scott nods in agreement and leans in to give Stiles one last kiss before he goes. It’s hard to part with him, but he has to. He holds Stiles’ hand as he walks away, only letting go the distance becomes too much. He gives Oliver one last glance before he exits, locking the door behind him. 

It was easy to get in and even easier to get out. The lack of security in this place does nothing to ease Scott’s mind. Maybe he should have Ethan hang out outside for awhile? No, Stiles will be okay. Besides, he needs all of the extra help he can get. 

Scott makes it to his bike in under ten minutes. He checks his watch, discovering it’s been over a half hour. Allison is going to kill him. He slides his helmet on and starts the bike. He glances back at the building and sees a silhouette by the window. He gives Stiles a small wave, eyes lingering on him for a few seconds before he takes off.

He meant what he said. He is going to save Stiles. Even if it’s the last thing he does.


End file.
